gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Deadline
The opponents or the player run out of lives. The opponents or the player are eliminated during Sudden Death. |reward = GTA$ RP Nagasaki Shotaro is unlocked Deadline outfits are unlocked |todo = Use your line to take out enemy players.If the player is on the Green Team. Use your line to take out enemy players.If the player is on the Orange Team. Use your line to take out enemy players.If the player is on the Purple Team. Use your line to take out enemy players.If the player is on the Pink Team. }} Deadline is an Adversary Mode featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Bikers update, released on November 8, 2016, during the Shotaro Week. Overview Up to four players are set on differently colored Shotaros over a large floating platform as the arena, in what is essentially the 3D version of Don't Cross the Line. The objective of the game is to take out the rival players by using the bike's energy trail to block their paths. Any player that touches the rival bike's trail will instantly explode, losing one of their lives, the number of which can be set by the host. The bikes are scripted to not stop completely, only to a minimum speed that is considered acceptable. If the player dies, but still has lives, they will respawn with a few seconds of invincibility. If the player falls out of the arena, they will also lose a life. Touching their own energy trail or crashing into an obstacle to stop the bike completely also makes the bike explode. The player's bike will explode only if it touches an enemy energy train, not if they collide with the rival's bike. Once the player loses all their lives, they no longer respawn on the arena and are automatically the loser of the match once it ends, while the remaining player is considered the winner. If the time runs out, the winner is the player who has the most remaining lives of the match. If there is no way to tell the winner, a sudden death round will be activated. In this phase, participants must stay within an area called Sudden Death Zone, represented by a dome (similar to Penned In); if a player leaves the area, they will be eliminated. Taking part in one round of Deadline unlocks the decommissioned Shotaro for purchase on Legendary Motorsport and the outfits in any clothing store, whether the player wins or loses. Power-ups Players have three different power-ups, which are placed randomly in the arena and can be picked up; they can give an advantage during the match if used correctly. The power-ups are: Locations Glitches *Possibly due to internet connection issues and/or lag, when a player respawns, the bike could immediately explode. It may also happen continuously. Gallery Deadline-GTAO-Logo.png|Logo. Notes Trivia *The Shotaro will have unique effects not seen in Freemode, such as a unique horn and unique static effects on its wheels. **The absence of those unique effects is explained in its Legendary Motorsport description. Quote: *This Adversary Mode is based on the light cycle games in the franchise. **It is also based on the in-game video game Don't Cross the Line.Game files: In the game's script, the Adversary Mode is codenamed "DCTL", which stands for "Don't Cross The Line". External Links * * * * * * * References Navigation }} Category:Adversary Modes Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online